


Добро пожаловать в Чёрный Орден

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Gen, Mirror Universe, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai
Summary: Драббл-продолжение миррорвёрсной АУ Айзавы, который я забыл выложить года два назад %)





	Добро пожаловать в Чёрный Орден

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Осколок зеркала](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618210) by [Aizawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa/pseuds/Aizawa). 



– ...обработайте этим бинты, – говорит кто-то; Раби приоткрывает глаза и видит младшую медсестру, прижимающую к накрахмаленной форме большую склянку зелёного стекла. Это довольно скучно, Раби уснул бы обратно, но над ним нависает тень.  
– Слушаюсь, господин Смотритель, – отвечает медсестра обладателю тени, голос её шелестит, как сухой аптечный пергамент. Это потому, что она его боится, думает Раби и решает всё-таки поглядеть.  
«Господин Смотритель» возвышается над больничной койкой, как убийца – над гробом, прилизанный, сияющий фальшивым сочувствием и явно довольный.  
– Это что, лекарство? – решает спросить Раби, скосив взгляд на медсестру – она собирает бинты с железного подноса.  
– Да, и оно вам поможет, – говорит Смотритель ему, а ей: – Оставьте нас.  
– Что, волшебным образом исцелит мои страшные раны? – любопытствует Раби; если бы ему не было плохо, это прозвучало бы совсем издёвкой, а сейчас – ничего так, с оттенком искреннего страдания вышло.  
– Что-то вроде того, – с улыбкой отвечает Смотритель.  
– И кого же мне за это благодарить?  
– Меня, – он чуть пожимает плечом, мол, мелочь, не стоящая внимания.  
– Вы не похожи на учёного-экспериментатора, – говорит Раби. Этому франту в белой, без единого пятнышка форме, самое место в роскошном штабном кабинете, в курительной комнате Сент-Панкраса, в будуаре самой дорогой шлюхи – в общем, в месте, где никогда не бывает настоящей работы.  
– О, я ни в коем случае не экспериментатор, мой дорогой, – отвечает Смотритель.  
Может, у него вообще нет чувства юмора, думает Раби.  
(Потом он узнаёт, что ошибался.)  
– И вы принесли его сюда потому, что больше главе Центрального отделения нечем заняться?  
– Я его принёс потому, что хотел поприветствовать нашего нового экзорциста. Добро пожаловать в Чёрный Орден! – улыбается Смотритель ещё шире, ещё благожелательнее, того гляди примется втыкать ножи в стоящих у гроба родичей покойной жертвы.  
– Дайте угадаю, вы тут все как одна большая семья, – говорит Раби, – то есть мы, я хотел сказать, мы.  
– Да, конечно! – восклицает Смотритель. – Меня зовут Шерил Камелот, но, пожалуйста, обращайтесь по имени, – и тянет к нему руку. Сейчас похлопает по плечу или даже примется пожимать ладонь...  
Шерил Камелот кладёт руку Раби на лоб. С силой прижимает повязку, будто промокает рану, Раби охает – не от боли даже, кожа словно онемела, а от мерзкого ощущения влажной ткани.  
– Какого чёрта вы?.. – он пытается оттолкнуть чужую ладонь, но получается плохо, а Шерил, наклонившись, уже разматывает бинты, полоска соскальзывает Раби на нос, и не чихнуть выходит только чудом.  
– Это негигиенично, – возмущённо шипит он, – что вы вообще делаете?  
– Бросьте, – равнодушно отвечает Шерил, – это раны Чистой Силы. Вашей кровью можно скальпели протирать перед операцией. А я хочу посмотреть.  
Он убирает ткань и проводит пальцем по запёкшемуся краю (в каком-то смысле, думает Раби отстранённо, эту часть лба можно считать веком). Как ни странно, это почти не больно, – настоящая боль, глубокая и вечно голодная, затаилась под черепом, и ей нет дела до того, кто там как прикасается к вспухшим полосам на коже.  
Раби хочется распахнуть глаза Чистой Силы и тоже посмотреть, из какого отборного дерьма и плесневелых тайн сделан этот человек, но глаза почему-то не слушаются. Ему даже кажется на секунду, будто они сонно прищурились. Как у кошки, признавшей своего.  
Поэтому он так и пялится на серебряную розу ветров на отвороте формы Смотрителя, пока тот гладит узоры на его лбу.  
Сумасшедший. Все они здесь такие. Вот предупреждал же учитель не связываться. Ну и где тот учитель. Ну и где сейчас сам Раби.  
– Очень интересно, – говорит Шерил, наконец убирая руки. О, ну конечно.  
А потом снова повторяет:  
– Добро пожаловать в Чёрный Орден.  
Полоумный, нет, правда.  
– Пожалуйста, отдыхайте и набирайтесь сил, – заботливо продолжает он, отходя, и в этот момент даже кажется нормальным.  
А потом Раби видит, что Шерил облизывает пальцы.


End file.
